gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Red X: The Return
Red X: The Return, known in Japan as Return of the Red X (レッドXの帰還) is a 2000 3D beat 'em up developed and published by Gamesoft and the second game in the Red X series. This game supports two-player multiplay and has a total of four playable characters. Synas is the only one to make her reappearance in the sequel, but three new characters are introduced. Gameplay Red X: The Return plays exactly like its predecessor, but as mentioned earlier can be played by up to two players simultaneously, with each player controlling a different character. Players can move in all eight directions, but unlike most beat 'em ups, there are no restricted movements. Pressing the two attack buttons simultaneously performs a special move that attacks in all directions, at the cost of some health. Plot Taking place a year before Delta Cross 3, the Red X has been resurfaced under the leadership of a man named Chou. In retaliation for their early defeat, they had kidnapped scientist Hanna and her grandfather Ghendo. Two months after the abduction, Synas meets Opta (Hanna's creation) informing her of the situation and tells her to meet in the planet Strein. With Exton on vacation with his girlfriend and Magmus away on a training mission, Synas enlists the help of Driver and Morph, two animal-based androids staying with Synas. The three meet with Opta and decide to travel through various parts of the galaxy in search of Red X's new hideout. Characters Playable Synas: The empress of planet Nainas who originally fought the Red X. With the rise of Red X's influence on the galaxy, she recruits Opta, Driver, and Morph to assist her in defeating them again. Opta: A plant-human hybrid created by Hanna. After the Red X has kidnapped Hanna and Ghendo, Opta turns to Synas for helping her take them down. Driver: A robotic ostrich who used to work as a mercenary until the loss of his flight ability. Along with his partner Morph, he joins Synas' fight against the Red X. Morph: A robotic moth with the ability to transform/evolve his body by absorbing scrap from other machinery. He and Driver were recruited by Synas to defeat Red X. Non-Playable Sun Ton: A former space traveler who is the boss of Red X in the Strein area (Phase 1). Bennie: A former member of the FAZE Federation who got into trouble for the numerous fights he was a part of. He became the boss of the Sochil area (Phase 2). Crazeman: A huge, deformed and very strong individual who is the boss of the Yurko area (Phase 3). Timer: A clown working for the R & B Circus, smuggling illegal items for Mad Gear through it. He is the boss of the Sibila area (Phase 4). Chou: The new leader of the Red X. He used his newfound position of power to run various criminal activities throughout the galaxy. As revenge for the death of Iota and first collapse of the Red X, he ordered his subordinates to kidnap Opta's creator, Hanna, as well as her grandfather, Ghendo. His base of operations is on the Gaeran area (Phase 5). Category:Multisoft Category:Red X Category:Beat 'em Up Category:3D Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Sega Dreamcast Games